


all i can feel is aching bones

by bloodshowerz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodshowerz/pseuds/bloodshowerz
Summary: two guests end up under the mistletoe at sonia nevermind's christmas party.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Kudos: 48





	all i can feel is aching bones

**Author's Note:**

> i know she did not just write a christmas fic in august...

Hinata takes a sip of his eggnog. “So, how have you and Mikan been?” 

“We’ve been alright, how have you been doing, Hajime?” The gray-haired girl pushes her glasses up, the same way she had used to do years ago. 

“I could say I’ve been good. It’s been a while since everybody’s gotten together like this,” Hajime takes a moment to observe his friends, admiring how content they all were. Sonia and Souda catching up in front of the fireplace. Mikan sitting near the tree, petting the old white cat she and Peko had gotten after moving in together. Gundham and Nidai presenting a pan full of gingerbread cookies for everybody.

“Yes, I would say the same. In all honesty, I do miss it.” 

“Definitely! It’s too bad we kind of all went our separate ways after college,” sure, a lot of them still kept in contact, but Hajime couldn’t help but miss how often everybody used to hang out in their school days.

“You’re right; it is a shame. Did you ever end up finding anybody?” Peko questions.

“S-sorry?” The male’s eyes widened for a moment, almost spilling his drink.

“My apologies, I should not have been so straight forward with my words,” she stiffens.

“Oh, no worries! You’re fine, Peko,” Hajime reevaluates her question, “But, no, unfortunately. It’s still just me and Fuyuhiko in the apartment,” he mutters, slightly embarrassed.

“I see. Is everything well with the both of you? I haven’t been able to visit recently,” Peko lowers her glance to her mug.

“Yes, for sure! It’s never been worse than when we fought over who was going to take the dog out!” Hajime laughs, while Peko cracks a small smile.

There's a moment of quiet between the two, just barely comfortable. “Well, if you’d excuse me,” Peko gets up and disappears behind one of the many doors in Sonia’s home. 

Hinata sits for a moment, once again appreciating everyone. There were many presents under the tree which everybody would open later into the night, most likely before leaving to each go back to their own homes. The fireplace was burning low, and you could see the sun starting to set outside of the enormous window that looked out over the hills.

Spotting Fuyuhiko resting under a doorway, Hinata unknowingly gets up to talk with him. 

“Hey, Fuyuhiko--!” He starts, but his words were cut short by Sonia.

“Guys! Guys! Come look at this!” Sonia shouts, and everybody starts to gather around, and at first, Hajime is confused.  _ Why is everybody shouting? And why are they all so shocked? Did I do something--? _ Fuyuhiko seems to be just as confused, and he continues glancing up at Hinata.

“You guys are right under the mistletoe! You have to kiss!” Akane butts out from behind everybody and right into both of the men’s faces. 

Fuyuhiko looks above him, and Hajime follows. “Oh, I am  _ so _ not participating in this, you guys!” Fuyuhiko tries going out the less crowded side of the doorway, but it’s no use as Ibuki jumps in front of him and holds him in place. 

“C-come on guys! If Fuyuhiko doesn’t want to, then…” Hajime turns red as he realizes and scratches the back of his neck.

“Oh no! You guys are not getting out of this! It’s tradition!” Sonia wags a finger, and Hajime recalls all the times that his other friends had to do the same thing during their old Christmas parties. 

“Yeah, Hajime. Come on, just do it,” Chiaki smiles at him while Fuyuhiko continues his complaints in the background.

“Do it, do it, do it!” Everybody begins chanting one by one, making Hajime grow even more tomato-like. Fuyuhiko had a tiny bit of pink spreading across his ears and onto his cheeks, but for the most part, he was entirely composed. 

The next thing he knew, Fuyuhiko’s hand was clenching his white button-up, and their lips had met. The kiss probably lasted longer than it should have between the two roommates, but Hajime couldn’t care less; he oddly enjoyed it. When Fuyuhiko pulled back, Hajime was disappointed, but he knew better than to let it show on his face. 

Everybody cheers while Fuyuhiko brushes himself off and saunters over to the drink table. Hajime was redder than ever, and Fuyuhiko was as smug as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> OH YA prompt by danganronpaimagines on tumblr btw


End file.
